crysisfandomcom-20200222-history
SCAR
The SCAR is the primary assault rifle for United States Marine Corps and the US Army Special Forces of 2020. The player is equipped with a SCAR in the beginning of Crysis and Crysis Warhead. The SCAR also appears as a common assault rifle in Crysis 2 alongside the SCARAB. It also appear in Crysis 3 (as the SCAR Mod 2), the SCAR is available in the multiplayer modes for all three games. History The SCAR was introduced in 2018 by Scrutch Industries, a US-based company, and fielded into the U.S. military and special forces units. The SCAR utilizes the 6.8 Remington SPC round rather than the 5.56x45mm NATO round that most countries are using which allows for a larger magazine capacity and has no effect on combat effectiveness. This is quite strange however, as the 6.8 (as seen in in-game textures) is a lot larger than the 5.56 and quite a bit more powerful. According to MyCrysis, the SCAR is part of the Superior Combat Assault Rifle family, which consist of the SCARE sniper variant, the SCAR, and the SCARAB. It appears to have replaced the M16 rifle as the main service rifle in the U.S Military. However, a remark by a Marine in the Crysis 2 mission "In the Deep End" probably means that the M16 is still in U.S service. Whether the M16 is still the primary service rifle and the SCAR has a limited role or vice versa is anyone's guess. The SCAR has most likely replaced the M16 entirely by the events of Crysis 3, however. SCAR Variations By the year 2023, the SCAR had switched to a smaller, custom "4mm SCAR" round and become the weapon of choice with the US Armed Forces, resulting in different variations: *The basic SCAR, which is a general purpose assault rifle, and is similar to the Heckler and Koch G36. General rifle for regular infantry use. It replaced the M16 as the standard-issue rifle of the U.S Armed Forces. **The SCAR Mod 2 appears in Crysis 3, it may have slight improvements over the original SCAR, most notably the ability to mount more attachments some of which were not available in Crysis 2 but is in Crysis 3. *The SCARAB, which is a carbine variant of the SCAR, which is a carbine variant for special forces and police use, adding compactness without decreasing combat effectiveness. Similar in use to the M4A1 Carbine, and has presumably its successor carbine. *The SCARE, which is a sniper variant. Specifics The SCAR holds 40 rounds per magazine, (1 additional round can be chambered, allowing 41 rounds maximum), and the player can carry 280 rounds as maximum ammo in reserve (160 rounds in Crysis 2). It is capable of both fully-automatic and semi-automatic fire, and can fire tranquilizing darts (with tactical attachment: only available in Crysis and Crysis Warhead) and rifle grenades (with grenade launcher attachment). It is accurate enough to be effective at medium to long range, and has a decent rate of fire in fully automatic mode. Crysis and Crysis Warhead The SCAR is readily available from the start, though ammunition may cause players to abandon it early on. The weapon can mount all of the attachments except for incendiary ammo. It is used, without any attachments, by all USMC soldiers, and with attachments by Raptor Team. Ammo is quite scarce, the first time many will encounter a large source of ammo is the beginning of Assault, though there are smaller amounts of SCAR ammo in previous levels, dropped by dead Raptor Team members. Advantages *Very versatile, being able to use almost every rifle-based weapon attachment excluding the FY71-exclusive Incendiary Ammo. *Can outperform the FY71 in a straight firefight from in damage per second and accuracy. Disadvantages *Ammo is incredibly rare until late in the game on the level Exodus. *The high rate of fire further makes ammo that much more scarce unless firing in short bursts or in semi-automatic mode. Crysis and Crysis Warhead *Reflex Sight *Assault Scope *Sniper Scope *Silencer *Laser Pointer *Flashlight *Grenade Launcher *Tactical attachment Crysis 2 The SCAR returns from Crysis, alongside its carbine variant, the SCARAB. It performs the similarly to the SCARAB, although it cannot mount the same attachments. Ammunition is no longer a problem since almost all CELL soldiers carry it, if not then ammo can be replenished from supply crates. The SCAR is first available in the mission Road Rage. Advantages *As in Crysis, it is again very versatile, being well-suited to combat at all ranges. *Ammo is now very common. Disadvantages *It can no longer be suppressed. The SCARAB is better suited to the close combat and stealth roles than the SCAR. Crysis 2 *Reflex Sight *Assault Scope *Laser Pointer *Extended Clip *Semi-Automatic *Grenade Launcher *Gauss Attachment *Light Shotgun *Holographic Decoy Crysis 3 The SCAR returns in Crysis 3 as the "SCAR Mod 2", with a few changes from Crysis 2, notably being the ability to accept more attachments than in Crysis 2. Singleplayer The SCAR Mod 2 is common among CELL troops early to mid game. Similiar to Crysis 1 variant, it can be equiped with a Silencer and Sniper Scope. The weapon can accept an Extended mags that increase ammo capacity to sixty (plus one in the chamber) . It can be used from a makeshift LMG or sniper depending on the attachments. Having a large ammount of attachment comes at the price of not having special ammunition unlike the Hammer and FY-71, but can get the player through the game due to its variety of attachments. Multiplayer In multiplayer the SCAR Mod 2 is unlocked at Level 27. Attachments Scope *Iron Sights *Reflex Sight *Assault Scope *Sniper Scope Under-Barrel *Semi-Automatic *Extended Clip *Grenade Launcher * Front Grip Barrel *Silencer *Muzzle Break *Bayonet Gallery File:scar 1.png|The SCAR as it appears in Crysis and Crysis Warhead File:SCAR.jpg File:Editor_2012-02-03_18-00-15-06.jpg|The SCAR in Crysis File:Crysis_2012-02-04_12-25-35-35.jpg|The SCAR's iron sights File:Crysis_2012-02-04_12-25-06-86.jpg|Customizing the SCAR in Crysis and Crysis Warhead File:Scarclean.png|The SCAR in Crysis 2 File:Scariron.png File:Scarreflex.png File:Scargrenade.png File:Scargauss.png File:Scarassault.png Trivia *The SCAR bears resemblance to the real world XM8. Crysis and Crysis Warhead *In Crysis Warhead, the SCAR has Woodland camouflage applied to it. *Pre-release materials and literature portrayed the SCAR as the most customizable weapon in the game. However, the FY71 is more customizable than the SCAR, as it can use all of the SCAR's attachments and Incendiary Ammo. *Incendiary ammo exists for the SCAR, but is never used or shown in either singleplayer or multiplayer. *A variant of the SCAR, the SCARAB, appears in Crysis 2. *There is another variant of the SCAR dubbed the "Alpha SCAR", which is seen being used during the Crysis Demo video. The "Alpha SCAR" is usable through player-made modifications. *In the novel by Nikolas Wolff, the SCAR is chambered in standard 5.56x45 mm NATO Round and the rate of fire is stated to be 850+. This maybe the specifics of the "Alpha SCAR" (mentioned above). Also, apparently, a SCAR-Model is in development which can be adapted to different calibers. However, the weapon is not present in Crysis 2. It is possible that development had not finished. *In the console versions of the first Crysis, the SCAR's iron sights are changed from "open" iron sights to the "closed" apature sight, the same one seen on the SCAR in Crysis 2. *There is a hidden and unused ammo type called "tag bullet" for the SCAR that allows the player to tag any AI they shoot at on the radar and map. Crysis 2 *In the beta version of the game, the SCAR could be silenced. *Again, like its Crysis predecessor, the SCAR is the standard firearm for the US marines encountered by Alcatraz; these generally use the "Ranged SCAR", a SCAR equipped with an assault scope. *The SCAR's type will change depending on the attachments: the Ranged SCAR is a S''CAR mounted with an assaut scope and the Demolition SCAR is a SCAR mounted with an assault scope and grenade launcher (or only a grenade launcher). Crysis 3 *In ''Crysis 3, the SCAR returns as the "SCAR Mod 2". It still can use the Reflex sight and fits now a Suppressor and a Sniper scope like in Crysis; it also appears to use a Front Grip. This is seen in the E3 Gameplay Trailer and officially released screenshots. de:SCAR Category:Weapons Category:Crysis Weapons Category:Crysis Warhead Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Crysis 2 Weapons Category:Crysis 3 Weapons